Ostrava of Boletaria
Ostrava of Boletaria is a character in Demon's Souls. Plot Ostrava is first found in 1-1 on a platform above some Dreglings. When talked to, he will ask the player to kill them. Upon doing so he will drop down and stand where they once were. Talking to him now will net the player the Brass Telescope. After talking to him, he will start to patrol the surrounding area and kill the enemies. He will move to 1-2 after the defeat of the Phalanx. Here he will be cornered by some Dreglings and Boletarian Soldiers. He can be talked to through the portcullis in the very first room of the area, where he will request the player's help. After being rescued, he will give the player 3 Dark Moon Grass as thanks and will then patrol the area. He can be found in 1-3, being attacked by Red Eye Knights. He is finally encountered in 1-4 in the hall just after the Blue Dragon. He will tell the player to seek out Old King Doran and gives the player the Mausoleum Key. He then kills himself and reappears at the end of the hall, as a Black Phantom. Strategy If Ostrava is encountered in 1-1 or 1-2 he wont be much of a fight, it is easy to utilise nearby enemies like Blue-Eye Knights to kill him single-handedly or even letting him kill groups of dreglings. Players can easily backstab him repeatedly without much retaliation or finish him off after he has killed an enemy by himself. During 1-2 Ostrava will increase slightly in health and damage and during 1-3, 1-4 Ostrava will have become stronger than he did in 1-1 and may even fight back if prompted. Mephistopheles Quest Killing Ostrava can be a bit tricky. Players are more likely to kill Ostrava in 1-2 because of the need to kill the Phalanx boss and level up. If players manage to get Pure Black Character Tendency and Mephistopheles spawns in the Nexus. Finding Ostrava in 1-2 may take some time and if Ostrava has already commenced his patrols in 1-1 and players return, he is likely dead. If players manage to find him, it is likely an easy kill as players can lure him or enemies to attack the other but, players must deal the killing blow, or it will not count as an assassination. Drops Body form: 550 Souls, Mausoleum Key BP form: Rune Sword, Rune Shield Dialogue '1-1' If player walks the normal path to him: "Please help me! I'm trapped; surrounded by dreglings Jumping down to him: "That was a bold jump! A suprise indeed! Well, now that you are here, pray thee, fend off these dreglings" After being saved: "Thank you for your brave rescue. I am Ostrava of Boletaria. Take this as a token of my gratitude." Talk x1: in progress Talk x2: "No matter how far I venture, only the soul-starved remain. Is there a single sane person left in Boletaria?" Attacked after rescue: "What on earth are you doing?! Please, you must not! I thought we were allies!" Attacked before rescue: "What on earth are you doing?!" Lore The name 'Ostrava' is actually a false alias. Ostrava's true name is Ariona Allant who is the son of King Allant. He previously lived with his uncle, Lord Rydell (who is also known as 'Little Allant') somewhere within the southern kingdom, Latria. Ariona/Ostrava has come to the land in order to dispel the rumours that his father is a demon whilst also investigating whether there is any validity to these rumours. He travels in typical Latrian attire, the Fluted Set. He also carries the weapon and shield of a Latrian hero (the Rune Shield and Rune Sword). However, he shows himself as somewhat of a coward as the player encounters him multiple times where he is in need of aid, having found himself against too many foes. He none the less is a kind and goodly character. Unfortunately, Ostrava comes to the castle and encounters the (false) King Allant. He is either defeated by the demon or leaves immediately and sits by the stairs until the arrival of the player. He commits suicide, believing his father has become a demon and entrusts the player to finish the job. Ostrava is only slightly correct; his father has become a demon, but the 'man' he met was simply a creation of his father. He dies without knowing the whole truth and gives the player his gear along with the key to Old King Doran. Gallery Ostrava of Boletaria.png Ostrava.jpg| Ostrava's Loading Screen Category:Characters Category:Black Phantoms